Sweven
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "Tuesday," Bobby replied firmly. So confident he nearly snorted.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own MTV's Teen Wolf or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** Part of the "Regress to my mean" series. This story is meant to fit in after the Epilogue of "Regress to my mean (and kiss me pretty)." This stand-alone ficlet will not make sense unless you have read that far in the previously mentioned fic. – I wanted to briefly touch on how Bobby might look back on the events of the first few chapters after the main plot was over and done with. - Inspired by a post on tumblr by interspeciestalker.

 **Warnings:** Spoilers for seasons three and four and one or two vague illusions to things that have happened in season five.

 **Sweven**

Bobby didn't sleep so much as he waged a passive aggressive blitzkrieg on insomnia. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the sentiment or enjoy its challenges, but the truth was the man slept like a bachelor. Selfishly and more or less as solid as getting hit head on by a train.

So when Bobby jerked awake sometime during the night - yelling something intelligible as he sat bolt upright, staring at nothing - he nearly flew off the bed with his Glock aimed at empty air.

It took a couple seconds for reality to sink in. And a bit longer after that for his heart to stop doing somersaults against his ribs.  
 _  
Jesus Christ._

"Are you even awake?" he asked. Rubbing sleep from his eyes with a slow, cautious movement that came from experience. Reminding himself it was never a good idea to startle a supernatural creature - even if it was Bobby. Making enough noise as he shifted in the sheets before wrapping his arm around the man's side and leaning in. Letting him feel his weight as Bobby just chuffed a bit. Throaty and animal in that way he sometimes got when he was particularly out of it.

"Tuesday," Bobby replied firmly. So confident he nearly snorted. More amused by the second now the adrenaline started to wear off. Reaching up to smooth the sleepy spikes of the man's hair. Trying to bring him back gently as Bobby shook his head and blinked slowly.

"What was it?" he asked. Trying to keep the laughter from his voice as he straightened the sheets and gently untangled the duvet from where it'd wrapped around Bobby's ankle in a strangle-hold.

"I wanted them to play lacrosse," Bobby muttered. Somehow managing to sound disbelieving and horrified as he turned to looked at him with the same expression. Like he'd been betrayed by his own nightmare.

"Who?"

Bobby swiped a sleepy palm across the stretch of air in front of them before letting his hand flap like he'd lost the willpower to try halfway through.

"Those things-" the man continued, hand still flapping faintly. Slurring a bit as he let go of a jaw-cracking yawn. "Those bony asshole skeletons, skull helmets. The Berserks or whatever."

"Berserkers?" he supplied, chewing down a laugh.

"And those," Bobby returned, slowly deflating back against the mattress. "I was trying to get them to sign up for the team. They hurled Liam and Scott across the halfway point and I chased after them with the sign-up sheet."

He had to admit the mental image was hilarious. Especially considering he'd seen Bobby toss one across clear across the lacrosse field before - just because it happened to be in his way.

"Okay well, you killed them all so-" he trailed off. Watching Bobby watch him as the man's eyes slung heavy. Already mostly sleep again.

"I did?"

He couldn't hold back the chuckle this time.

"Yes, Bobby. I was there. You did good."

The smile he got in return was dopey before Bobby reached up and slung his arm around his shoulder. Bring him down into the sheets beside him with a heavy _"ommph!"_ and a sleepy exhale.

"'Kay," Bobby murmured. Nuzzling sleepily into his hair as he ranged back to sleep. Slowly bringing him down with him as he shook his head and smiled into the dark.

Sometimes the little things, the little moments, were the ones you really wanted to cling to.

Even if some of them were just dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is now complete. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.

 **Reference:**

* sweven: a dream.


End file.
